


Doorway

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: Another story I'm saving as I leave LJMost likely written for Open on Sunday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I'm saving as I leave LJ  
> Most likely written for Open on Sunday

Like wolves in a fairy-tale, they huffed and puffed against the house, prowling in the darkness, planning their attack. Drusilla could feel them. But she also felt God's divine presence: His strength pouring through the walls until they were as sturdy as the stones of a castle; His grace warding the door to keep the demons at bay. She was so caught up in her prayers, thanking God for his continued protection against such a great evil, that the knock on the door and the soft words went unnoticed until her sister's polite invitation hit Drusilla like a battering ram.


End file.
